


Nada como un compañero...

by Hikari1833



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari1833/pseuds/Hikari1833
Summary: Iruka está en celo y kakashi es el único que puede consolarlo





	Nada como un compañero...

Como si fuera posible que el dolor se fuera con algo tan simple, los dedos en su interior lo hacían sentirse menos necesitado que hace unos instantes. Era un alivio a su necesitado cuerpo, que este alfa lo esté atendiendo.  
La humedad de la boca de kakashi envolvía su miembro endurecido y lo hacían delirar de placer.  
Iruka estaba en celo y kakashi llegó a sentirse mareado por el dulce aroma que esté estaba emanando.  
Cómo alfa le era imposible huir de él.   
Cómo hombre le parecía que una deidad estaba jugando con ellos.  
No desperdiciaria está preciosa oportunidad.  
Un gemido que se le antojo sensual al peli plata surgió de Iruka.

_ necesito más!. 

Kakashi sentía sus tres dedos cubiertos por el flujo constante de Iruka y al sacarlos de su interior no pudo evitar lamer su dilatado ano… metió la lengua con gula sosteniendo las piernas inquietas del moreno.  
El sabor lo estimulaba. Estaba jugando con fuego al tener pegado en su nariz el olor primordial del celo de Iruka.  
Kakashi gruño y mordió el muslo de Iruka disfrutando el sonido de la queja por el pequeño dolor infringido.  
“Esto no es nada sensei” pensó lleno de lujuria.  
Se sentía tan duro que dolía y otra mordida en la pierna hizo que iruka dijera “oye” molesto y la risa del peli plata incluso lo hizo callar.

_ lo siento… pero hoy te dije que si seguías provocándome te comería…

Iruka captó sus palabras pero quedó estático ante la mirada bicolor que parecía devorarlo con la mirada.  
Sintió la intromisión en su trasero y disfruto mucho la entrada de la punta hinchada.  
Kakashi dió un alarido de placer cuando finalmente su longitud entró por completo y sin dejar de sostener las piernas de Iruka trato de darle orden a su cerebro.  
“Omega” le gritaba con felicidad su alfa internó y su piel se estremeció.  
Soltó las piernas que ahora tenían un juego de marcas por la fuerza con la que habían Sido sostenidas.  
Iruka las envolvió de inmediato en el cuerpo de kakashi y este se abrazó con necesidad a él.  
Al principio Kakashi trato de ser tranquilo. Moviéndose en un ritmo pausado y disfrutando del aroma que estaba en el ambiente.  
Sus propios aromas se habían mezclado logrando que este nuevo aroma les estimule más  
Iruka estaba necesitado, él no quería esto… tal vez si estuvieran fuera de su celo apreciaría con creces la paciencia y calmada actitud de kakashi pero ahora quería saciar su necesidad.

_ Alfa… quiero más!

Gruño usando su voz Omega. Sabía que sería irresistible para kakashi y no se equivocó, el instinto alfa surgió dándole a Iruka lo que deseaba.  
Fuertes embestidas deleitaron al omega que se retorcía y acompañaba el violento ritmo que estaban llevando.  
Iruka araño con fuerza la espalda blanquecina y apretaba su cuerpo con fuerza para que el alfa sepa que esto es lo que deseaba, que lo estaba haciendo bien y que necesitaba más y más.  
Kakashi podía ver el rostro de iruka que mostraba satisfacción y felicidad.  
Sus ojos nublados y sonrisa que nacía del disfruté por sentir su próstata siendo castigada era una obra de arte. Saliva salía de su boca sin poder evitarlo.  
El aroma de iruka lo tentaba como ningún otro en el mundo y se preguntó cómo pudo sobrevivir sin este durante toda su vida.  
Sintió humedad entre sus cuerpos y supo por la satisfactoria cara de su compañero de cúpula que había tenido un orgasmo.  
Sintió aún más húmedo el interior que lo envolvía y siguió siendo tan despiadado con él.

_ kakashi… 

Ronroneo Iruka logrando que el alfa sintiera una posesión por este omega que le gritaba que lo marcase.  
Su nariz se acercó al cuello de Iruka y disfruto ese aroma que le hacía pensar en la palabra “mío” y por un momento creyó que podría dominarse y no abrir la boca.

_ soy tuyo kakashi…

Su ser racional desapareció en ese instante logrando que Iruka obtuviera lo que estaba pidiendo.

Una marca profundo rompió la piel de esa zona logrando que la glándula de olor de Iruka se mezcle con la saliva del alfa…  
Era todo lo que necesito kakashi para que su nudo se formara en el interior de Iruka y mientras este se retorcía en una extraña sensación de dolor y placer kakashi culminó en su interior con un nudo que era imposible quitar. Iruka abrió los ojos con impresión al sentir las embestidas cortas por la imposibilidad de sacar el miembro hinchado y disfruto la sensación de tener un orgasmo provocado por estar lleno.  
Una ola de placer lo inundó y sentía que su calor estaba bajando de intensidad.  
Se besaron como si fuera más importante para ellos el contacto de sus lenguas que el aire que respiran.  
Iruka comenzó a sentir un latido fuerte en su cuello.  
Sentía que cambiaba y estaba débil por esa sensación.   
Era extraño pero reconfortante.  
Kakashi lo besaba en el cuello y le daba lamidas en la parte lastimada.   
Se abrazaban con calma y dormitaban mientras esperaban que el nudo se deshinche.

_ eres mío ahora…

Mencionó kakashi con asombro. Porque cuando comenzó el día jamás creyó que tendría a Iruka como compañero de vida.  
Este parecía más satisfecho.   
De hecho Iruka estaba satisfecho por el resultado.  
Su deseo de tener a este alfa en particular le había marcado como lograr este mismo resultado… y kakashi le pertenecía ahora.

Comenzó a dormirse aún con kakashi en su interior.  
Jamás había pasado con nadie su celo y se sentía distinto a pasarlo solo, donde no existía el descanso para su cuerpo o mente. Pero tener un nudo parecía ser todo lo que su cuerpo necesito para darle descanso después de varios orgasmos.

Ver dormir a Iruka le proporcionó paz. Y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.  
Su instinto lo obligaba a cuidarlo. Este Omega era suyo y haría cualquier cosa a partir de ese momento para mantenerlo confortable y seguro.

Era gracioso cómo comenzó todo esa mañana. Habían concluido con éxito una misión de recuperación.   
Pocas veces habían estado en equipo pero siempre que estaban juntos el resultado era el esperado.  
Iruka tenía un jutsu único que ayudaba a localizar a alguien a través de un ojo interno. Pero para activarlo debía estar completamente concentrado y necesitaba que alguien esté cubriendo su espalda.  
Ahí entraba Kakashi. La misión era recuperar un pergamino y el tener al sensei ayudaba mucho.  
Solo tardaron tres días en encontrar al ladrón, era un ninja desertor del país del té y era complicado encontrarlo para muchos. Pero entre el olfato de kakashi y el ojo interno de Iruka no tardaron en encontrarlo.  
La pelea fue demasiado fácil y kakashi tenía el pergamino y a un enemigo menos en este mundo.

Regresaban a media velocidad, después no estaban apurados pero tampoco querían demorar la llegada a su aldea.  
Dos días antes de encontrar a su enemigo, Iruka había sentido los primeros síntomas de un próximo celo. Se alegró internamente de haber llevado con sigo supresores.  
Pero en su fuero interno su cuerpo entero gritaba por kakashi.  
No conocía el motivo pero estaba seguro que no sucumbiría ante este.  
La mañana del segundo día después de haber recuperado el rollo Iruka descubrió con horror que sus supresores no estaban en la bolsa… pare una que se habían disuelto… pero era extraño… solo un jutsu había utilizado el ladrón antes de que kakashi lo derribará con un katon, y este era una especie de filtración en los pulmones que lograron evitar… ahora Iruka pensaba con horror que el jutsu logró disolver sus pastillas… 

Fue entonces cuando decidió informar a kakashi.  
Preguntó primero si él había traído algún analgésico o antibiótico y al ser confirmado Iruka le preguntó por el estado de estas pastillas. Kakashi las busco en su bolsa y noto que se habían desintegrado.  
Despreocupado por el estado de las pastillas, kakashi explicó a Iruka el funcionamiento del jutsu enemigo.  
Diseñado para desintegrar cualquier defensa inmunológica.  
Si ellos hubieran aspirado aunque sea un poco tal vez estarían muertos o enfermos, depende de la cantidad de gas que hubiesen inhalado. Pero el ahora estaban bien y el único daño fue que sus suministros médicos se habían desintegrado, nada que lamentar…  
Mencionó el peli plata

_ también se desintegraron mis supresores y no tardaré más de tres horas en entrar en celo sin ellas…

_ estás en celo?

Preguntó alarmado el ninja copia.  
Iruka se apretó la nariz con irritación.

_ aún no!

Tuvo que explicar qué hacía tres días sentía los síntomas y aunque había tomado un supresor hace dos días, hoy le correspondía tomar el otra para no entrar en calor inminente.  
Por supuesto kakashi sabía que la mayoría de los Omegas de la aldea utilizaba supresores que como máximo duraban 48 horas, pero jamás creyó encontrarse en esa situación… la de tener que proteger a un omega que en el fondo sabía que le gustaba…

Al tener al menos dos días más de viaje a lA velocidad que iban, pensó que aunque se apresurasen tardarían al menos unas 20 horas en llegar… sin ningún descanso tal vez en 18… tres horas solo servirían para refugiarse y abastecerse.

La regla número uno en estas situaciones es buscar refugio, comida y agua.  
Iruka encontró una cueva que serviría de escondite y la selló con tres tipos de barreras, una de sonido, de aroma y de perceptibilidad kakashi consiguió mucha agua y una bolsa llena de frutas y varios peces   
Aprovecho en alimentar a Iruka y este aunque con poco apetito no dudó en alimentarse.  
La regla entre ninjas es que deben cuidarse los unos a los otros, ya sea que un alfa o un omega entren en celo en medio de una misión, deben ser protegidos, ya que se a visto que aunque estén bajo el efecto de supresores muchas veces la presión y el estrés han hecho que en medio de misiones muchos alfas y Omegas entran en celo sin razón aparente.  
Iruka estaba en ese grupo en ese momento.  
Su calor había llegado muy pronto.  
No entendía porque. Solo sabía que ahora debía pasarlo en una cueva con el cuidado de un alfa y sin ayudas para consolarlo.  
Lo ideal sería tener a un beta con ellos pero su misión fue repentina y no se esperaba está situación.  
Aunque eran alfa y Omega ya habían hecho varias misiones juntos y nunca habían pasado por estos altercados. Un beta completaría un equipo de tres pero   
Lamentablemente no contaban con ningún beta que ayude a Iruka y kakashi decidió protegerlo desde dentro de la cueva.  
Era una decisión difícil. Sabía que sucumbiría si el olor de iruka le gustase.  
En el pasado tuvo que atravesar varias veces por esto, pero jamás sintió el deseo de estar con ningún omega ya que nadie lograba tentar su naturaleza.  
Con una naturaleza lobezna su alfa solo sucumbiría ante su ideal y nada más.  
Lamentablemente para kakashi Iruka entró en celo y su aroma surgió.  
Al principio solo le pareció agradable, y se limitó a mantenerse alejado del Sensei.  
Pero Iruka no tardó en hacerse notar, el pareció decidido a lograr que kakashi lo marque.  
Era desconcertante para kakashi escuchar como Iruka se retorcía de deseo y rogaba por él.  
Era extraño escuchar su nombre mientras el Omega se auto consolaba era escalofriante luchar con su raciocinio para no sucumbir a su alfa, que gritaba en su interior para que consuele al omega más exquisito y perfecto con el que se podía encontrar.  
Obviamente su libro no fue un consuelo para él, ya que contenía tanto erotismo que leerlo lejos de distraerlo solo lograría incentivar su mente.

Su curiosidad lo obligó a abrir los ojos cuando el olor fuerte de Iruka lo hizo salivar. El aroma se filtró en sus fosas nasales y algo que jamás le había sucedido paso  
Se endureció tanto que dolía, se molestó con sigo mío por dejar que su pareja sufriera ( su alfa ya lo había catalogado como pareja e Iruka no paraba de llamarlo) por lo que se paró frente a Iruka

_ sensei no puedo resistirme…

_ kakashi… eres mi Alfa, te he deseado durante mucho tiempo y te necesito ahora.

_ eres mi omega…

Ambos se aceptaron como suyos. Generalmente el instinto ayuda a seleccionar al mejor candidato posible.  
Tanto el alfa como el Omega se aceptaban y no existía impedimento para que continúen, tal vez el cerebro de kakashi le impedía avanzar, pero Iruka comenzó a emanar su esencia y atino a decir algo que enloqueció a kakashi.

_ si no me tomas ahora me encargaré personalmente de ignorarte por el resto de mi vida, y me verás con otro alfa que no dudara en poseerme.

El instinto lo domino. Iruka sabía exactamente qué decir para provocar a su alfa.  
Kakashi se arrojó sobre él y le jalo el cabello con fuerza inclinando con ese acto la cabeza del Omega.  
Acercó su nariz a la glándula de olor y sintió esas dulces feromonas que salían tentando su sistema.  
Lo lamió y le susurró al oído “ tú no te atreverías a ignorarme”  
Iruka se retorció de gusto y su voz de Omega se liberó

_ no me atrevería, perdóname por mí falta… solo quería provocarte para que tú no me ignores a mí.

Parecía trampa. Iruka incluso dejó salir lágrimas que provocaron la angustia de kakashi. No importó nada más en ese momento que consolar a SU omega.

_ deja de provocarme… de lo contrario me veré a obligado a comerte, le dijo a penas mordiendo su cuello son infringir ningún rasguño.   
Iruka siguió provocando y kakashi atino a decir “tu te lo buscaste” antes de desnudarse junto a él.

Ahora que lo veía dormido y en paz, se daba cuenta que Iruka había estado buscando eso desde el momento en el que le dijo que estaba a tres horas de entrar en celo.  
Por qué si bien entendía que ni él mismo había planeado que sus supresores se desintegrarán si había buscado a kakashi.  
Eso le gustaba.  
No había nada más estimulante que saber que el Omega que ahora es tuyo haya deseado serlo.  
Durmieron casi toda la noche y luego  
Iruka despertó con hambre y kakashi se encargó de darle de comer.  
Deseaba ayudarlo a bañarse pero no podía inundar el lugar con un jutsu de agua por lo que solo lo ayudó a lavarse con un trapo húmedo.  
Ambos estaban tranquilos el uno con el otro.  
Claro que Iruka aún estaba en celo y se sentó sobre las piernas de kakashi.  
Estaban cómodos y el peli plata no paraba de observar. 

_ eres hermoso Iruka!

El sensei se sonrojo y atino a darle un ligero beso.

_ y tú eres demasiado atractivo, me provocas todo el tiempo.

eso incentivo a kakashi a comenzar a saborear esos labios con los que había soñado la noche anterior. Mmm su cuello deseaba probarlo nuevamente y no dudó en hacerlo una vez que se sintió ligeramente satisfecho de la dulce boca del omega ciertamente kakashi estaba más que sorprendió con los impulsos de Iruka, hacía todo de una manera tan impulsiva que si no lo frenaba en ese instante de seguro terminarían haciéndolo nuevamente en ese mismo lugar. Y no es que le desagrada la idea solo que quería plantear algunos detalles con este sensei apasionado pero sus pensamientos se estaban nublando, Iruka no dejaba de saborear su cuello y lo tomaba de la nuca con una mano mientras con la otra le acariciaba las caderas. “Iruka…” dijo en un susurro. “ mmm?”  
Este no paraba de besar su cuello.

_ para!

_ no puedo . me encanta tu cuello. Tiene una fragancia exquisita.

Y siguió hasta volver a subir a sus labios. Continuaron besándose hasta que Iruka quiso.

Solo cuando sintió que comenzaba a excitarse demasiado decidió frenar ya que sentía que estaba jugando con fuego y también deseaba aclarar algunos asuntos

_ rayos Iruka, me vas a quitar la poca cordura que tengo!.

_ jajaja! Lo siento.

_ no te disculpes. Ven.

Le dijo abrazándolo y procurando confort.

_ ahora somos una pareja y lo más probable es que tengamos una familia después de esto.

_ lo sé…

_ tu… buscabas esto?

Era curiosidad más que nada, kakashi no mostraba ningún signo de enojo, solo el deseo de saber.  
Iruka río casi imperceptiblemente.

_ no… ni siquiera buscaba el celo, cuando sentí el primer síntoma tome el supresor, y sabía que ayer debía tomar el otro… no me esperaba buscándote para que me tomes…

_ pero no paraste de provocarme.

_ jamás había sentido tu aroma natural. Cuando sellamos el lugar tampoco lo sentí, pero mi instinto me marcó provocarte para… creo que buscaba descifrar si tu aroma era o no el correcto.

_ y lo fue?

_ sí… quiero decir, el sentir tu aroma me marcó que eres el indicado para mí, te juro que si no hubiese Sido de otra manera me hubiera incluso aislado de tí

Quedaron en silencio   
Pero kakashi no paraba de darle caricias en la espalda.  
Iruka hablo sabiendo que lo próximo que diría tal vez fuera una revelación que haría que kakashi entienda su necesidad de descubrir su aroma

_ hace tiempo que me gustas… va más allá de lo natural, no digo que me haya enamorado de ti antes, solo te digo que ya me gustabas antes de esto…

Kakashi se sintió satisfecho con eso, saberlo lo ayudaba a marcar el rumbo de su ahora inseparable unión.

_ bueno… eh fantaseando contigo las veces que estuvimos de misión… eso cuenta?

Tal vez si no estuviera en celo Iruka se molestaria por esa confesión.  
Pero saber que el alfa que elegiste te había imaginado complaciendo sus necesidades lo hacía sentir más calor aún… además estaba seguro que una próxima ola estaba cerca 

Iruka lo miró y el deseo que cargaba en su mirada basto para que kakashi se pusiera duro.  
Se besaron sin separar su cuerpo y sus manos comenzaron a explorar cada centímetro de piel disponible.  
Kakashi apretaba las nalgas de Iruka y la fricción entre sus sexos les daba un toque de erotismo a los besos que salían con gemidos.  
Kakashi levantó el cuello permitiendo que Iruka haga su marca también y este no dudó en hacerla.  
Era necesario que ambos se marquen y sus aromas se armonicen.   
Iruka se levantó apenas solo para sentarse sobre el duro pene de kakashi que estaba a su disposición y comenzó a moverse hacia adelante y atrás con tranquilidad.  
Estaban tranquilos, la sensación de sentirse de esa manera los envolvió y kakashi beso con ternura a Iruka.  
El apretaba sus brazos, disfrutando el hecho de saber que este alfa era tan fuerte como se veía.  
Sabía que su Omega estaba dichoso.  
Todos estos años de haber ignorado el llamado de otros alfas valió la pena.  
Kakashi era todo lo que necesitaba. Sabía que luego de su celo tendrían mucho de qué hablar y una larga lista de tareas a las que adaptarse entre ellos… pero eso lo resolverán una vez estén en la aldea.

El aroma de Iruka se hizo más espeso y kakashi pudo sentir como la mancha Omega lo cubría y hacía el trabajo de la penetración más fácil.  
Iruka de repente necesito más fricción y kakashi saboreo el cuello moreno.  
Iruka lo cabalgaba con fuerza y no tardó en acabar sobre kakashi.  
Este al ver que Iruka tenía su primer alivio temporal lo alzó y salió de él.  
Iruka parecía reacio a la separación ya que su calor lo obligaba a seguir.  
Hizo gemidos quejándose por esta separación hasta que kakashi le ordenó con su voz alfa que se pusiera en cuatro.  
Este lo obedeció feliz y kakashi sentía que su cordura no lo ayudaba a centrarse.  
Ver la entrada de Iruka a su disposición lo sacó de su balance.  
Jamás había sentido tan palpable su instinto animal a la hora de tener sexo y ahora veía que era peligroso.  
Si otro alfa llegaría en este momento lo mataría, solo por acercarse a su omega…  
Kakashi disfruto la visión de ver cómo su miembro entraba en ese agujero pecaminoso.  
Se sentía perfecto, pero el movimiento era tan necesario que le costaba pensar en otra cosa que no sea embestir con fuerza.  
Iruka disfrutaba eso y se lo demostraba a kakashi emanando feromonas dulces, tentando e incentivando su cordura.  
El agarre en sus caderas dolía y la presión en su interior era constante ahora que kakashi comenzó a formar su nudo.  
Iruka lo apretaba, demostrando que era lo que deseaba y necesitaba.  
Kakashi gritó con éxtasis cuando se vacío en el interior de Iruka y disfruto masturbando el miembro de este ayudándonos a que acabe también.  
Las piernas de Iruka se sintieron débiles y kakashi lo recostó.  
Dormitorio un poco mientras el nudo seguía hinchado…  
Siguieron así durante los seis días siguientes.  
Kakashi término exhausto pero jamás se había sentido tan satisfecho en toda su vida.  
Era como si otro hombre más fuerte y feliz hubiera salido de la cueva.

Iruka sentía alegría y la necesidad de pedir disculpas, después de todo hacía más de cuatro años que no se permitía estar en celo y tal vez eso haya provocado que fuera tan largo.  
Kakashi reía por eso y agradeció a las barras de raciones por qué sin ellas hubieran sucumbido al hambre después del cuarto día.

Llegaron a la aldea y no necesitaron explicar su tardanza.  
Tsunade estaba tranquila con el pergamino recuperado y dichosa al ver que estos dos volvieron como una pareja, aunque se cuidó de no mencionar nada ya que los primeros días de una pareja alfaomega era normal ver que el alfa este sobreprotector con su Omega para evitar que este se sienta incómodo.  
Les deseo felicidad y no tardaron mucho en vivir juntos.

Lo primero que kakashi hizo una vez entrar a su nuevo hogar fue estrenar la enorme cama que habían elegido.  
Iruka estaba más que satisfecho con su pareja y aunque al principio les costó adaptarse a sus manías, ambos disfrutaron su compañía.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por haber leído, espero les halla gustado


End file.
